Festive Memories
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: A drunk Harry visits her younger brother during Christmas with some news. During a heated argument everyone finds out a little more than they should about John's past. Rated T for some explicit language
1. Festive Memories

**Festive Memories**

Reaching the time of Christmas 221B Baker Street was packed. Sherlock paid no heed towards his guests having his wonderful Doctor of a boyfriend locked at his side, Sherlock was actually enjoying himself this year. Everyone did this time. The extra guests included Molly, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson - begrudgingly - arrived with Lestrade but kept to themselves. The entire room was brought to a stunned silence when even Mycroft showed his face, his assistant, though there, did not as she was keen on keeping her eyes glued to her Blackberry screen.

Time had passed, drinks and presents were exchanged and for a while everyone remained joyful. A cab pulled up outside the snow-clad street. The occupant hammered on the door, "Hold that thought, Sherlock I'll get it" Lestrade offered to keep the Landlady off her feet and never daring to ask the new couple to part. The guests and hosts fell quiet as Greg grunted and seemingly chased after someone "Oi! Hang on, you can't just barge in here" "I already have!" The woman slurred angrily "Johnny!" She shouted stumbling up the stairs. John wide eyed Sherlock, "Oh no" he utter quietly to himself rubbing his eyes with his right hand, "What's wrong?" Sherlock inquired "Johnny!" The woman shoved herself into the flat nearly taking out poor Molly in her tracks "Johnny," She hiccuped "something happened" "Harry... What are you doing here? You never said you were visiting the last time I called" John pulled away from Sherlock towards the occupant of the doorframe.

* * *

Harry almost began to whimpering "Something happened" Harry repeated swaying on the spot. "What?" "Clara" John groaned to himself "It's not funny, Johnn!" "I wasn't laughing Harry. What happened this time?" "It's officially over between me and her. Divorced. I gave you my old phone... need to talk to her..." John let his shoulders sag in sympathy "Harry, what you actually need is to lie down and rest for a bit" Harry seemed offended "You never looked out for me before!" John scoffed smirking at his elder sibling "You know you're absolutely right. I never defended you, stood up for you, spent hours on the phone with you, picked you up at random bars at the dead of night or at the crack of dawn to keep you safe or bail you out or become a shoulder to cry on. I wanted you completely miserable" Harry shoved past him picking up bottle of red Merlot and took a heavty swig.

Angered John strode up to his sister near the fire place and attempted to grab the bottle of wine out of his sister's grasp suddenly self-conscious about his height, "No!" Harry flung the wine bottle out from reach by extending her arm behind her, "You are not controlling me" John rubbed his face hard forgetting the room was occupied by so many eyes and witnesses to a secret portion of his life. "No I want to help. Put that down" Gasping a laugh Harry continued placing the wine on the mantle. "You sound just like her" "Who?" "Clara, Mum, those son's of bitches at Rehab, take you pick" "Better that than _Him_ " Harry flinched away from her brother "Don't you dare. Don't you dare bring that monster into this!" "Why? You are acting exactly like him, that why Mum left us, that's why Clara left you. How are you still not able to see that yet?" Swaying hazardly around the room Harry flailed her hands up in the air madly "Oh look at the great Golden Boy; Johnny Watson here, setting an example for all" Harry nearly tumbled on the chair reserved for clients, John bit back a growl "Harriet" The younger warned "What Jonathan?" Harry knew he despised her using his full first name, "Are you going to hit me?" "No. Never. I would never stoop to that level" "He did" Harry anounced plainly "To both of us, do you remember?" A "Yes" was hissed out under a dark gaze, Harry triumphantly strode about accepting her win, she stopped and leaned on his chair across from her bottle "What he did to me because of who I am was terrible but you... your scars... I'm surprised you didn't pack off at sixteen like I did" Sherlock watched his partner physically and mentally take a step back from Harry "All of that is behind me" John's voice wavered in uncertainty and mortification as his past was being revealed in front of everyone he didn't want to know.

"Is it really?" Harry invaded John's personal space "That's why you completely cover up using your hidious wooly and fluffy jumpers to prevent showing scars _He_ made like this one?!" Harry viciously yanked John's left arm causing him to yelp in pain from the aggitation from his shoulder wound, shoving his sleeve up to the crook of his elbow and grabbing his wrist in an angered drunken vice revealed a ringlet scar curving around his forearm "Only one of the many! Why? Why did _He_ do that to us?" Taking a deep breath John answered timidly becoming aware of six eyes in the room with him "I don't know" After a few seconds he added " _He_ isn't here anymore" "That's right, good ridence" "But that doesn't mean _He_ still doesn't have his influences" Harry glared daggers dropping John's arm hard "Don't say that" Hints of fear came across those three words in instinct she snagged the Merlot back in her right hand, 'Her crutch in coping' John thought solemnly "It's true," He started picking up a tad of confidence "You are reanacting one his greatest moments" John's sarcastic spite rose from an unknown place within him but it wasn't going to be thrown anywhere else. In turn, something fierce sparked inside of Harry. "Johnny. Take. That. Back" "No" John stood his ground "Why should I, Harriet? You are practically his double now" Harry lost it, winding up the near-empty bottle back like a bat and swung swiftly. The assult was brutal enough the glass shattered on immediate impact of John's cheekbone and temple "You BASTARD!" The elder Waston screeched. Collapsing backwards, already unconscious, John thumped to the floor after colliding with the thankfully dimly lit fireplace on the way down.

* * *

"John!" Sherlock dove to his fallen boyfriend's side feeling an active but slower pulse under his shaking fingertips resting on the tanned neck. Everyone else took some sort of action, Mycroft knelt by his brother's side with Holly hovering over them making sure nothing irrational was done by the shock and anger rising in Sherlock's stomach and mind. Greg, Donovan and Anderson arrested Harry for assault and public indecency, Harry was in no fit state to be simply escorted out of the flat as she too was shocked by her own actions.

Molly helped clearing the fallen items and objects near the fire pit, John was lucky it was already warm inside, the addition of burns wouldn't have been accepted as a cruel Christmas gift from his sibling. Mrs Hudson had gone into hysterics and sobbed in the kitchen. Mycroft whispered into his Brother's ear "Don't do anything pedestrian, Brother-mine" and left with Holly in tail. Molly knelt the other side of John facing Sherlock, never had he looked so afraid, whole body trembling, even his inky hair bobbed up and down "Sherlock," The brunette tried being met with a silent sharp glance "We need to call an ambulance" Sherlock nodded returning all attention to his unconscious best friend and boyfriend "Okay" She finished phoning an ambulance watching Sherlock move his unstable, viciously shaking hands to pull John's head onto his lap and keep his right hand brushing through John's ash-blond hair while his left secured itself in John's hand he rose backwards a little while analysing the red substance leaving John's head but concluded that it was only wine seeing as his fingers were bare of anything that resembled blood, the liquid sparkled with pieces of glass reflecting the low lighting in the room.

Paramedics arrived shortly under orders of a 'Holmes' but that clearly wasn't Sherlock. The Detective was nearly forced away from John refusing to leave his side as John would do for him if the roles were reversed. Molly explained that Sherlock was his partner and was extremely protective. Sherlock was allowed to follow John in the ambulance never letting his grip go on the blonde's hand. Sherlock noted that John's eyelids were fluttering; Conclusion - John was dreaming about his past.


	2. Author's Note

To Reviewers:

After recieving an Anonymous review explain that my writing has been somewhat unreadable I would like to apologise. I shall fix the spacing of the spoken words and descriptive words of my stories.

If this has been or is a continuous problem please inform me so I can fix it, so everyone can read my stories properly without confusion or problems in the future.

For " **Festive Memories** " Chapter Two is in progress. Hopefully I shall be updating soon.

-ArcheryGirl1101


	3. Home Truths

**A/N** : Huge apologies for the wait. I thought I had started Chapter Two a while ago but - Like A Moron - I deleted it.

I originally had an idea for John to wake up the next morning - on Boxing Day, generically titled "Boxing Day Truths" It was roughly the same idea as this just set on a different day.

* * *

 **Home Truths**

 _"Johnny! Get your ass in this room this instant!" John's father, Graham Hamish Watson, life-long physical and verbal abuser to women and his children slammed his fist into the wall, five-year-old John cowered out of his closet. Eight-year-old Harry was bleeding from her nostrils and a head injury while crying in the corner "John!" His Father bellowed out, John shakenly made his way to the living room, "You" Graham snarled and picked John up by the scruff of his neck, being tiny for his age John couldn't fight back at all "L-L-Leave... Har-ry alone" John begged while being slammed into the cold wet concrete outside their house "Did I say you could speak?!" His Father spat out words like venom as John wished the ground would swallow him whole, he could feel the bruises form on his neck and side after the ground was introduced to his body "Graham, please, let John come back outside, it's minus eight degrees" John's mother, Anna-Louise Watson pleaded "Shut your fucking mouth!" Graham's voice echoed throughout the entire street but that was the problem, nearly all the neighbours had moved away because of the head of the Watson house. No-one was there to inform police or just get help in general. They had no-one. No-one. Just the blessing of the darkness until John awoke again, but this time it was an all-consuming white light, brighter than any rational thought process should produce, maybe John was free and he could finally be safe._

* * *

Similar memories played over and over in John's subconscious, how he received each scar and Harry's words echoing in his mind

Harry: _**"You BASTARD!"**_

Sherlock: _**"John? John, can you hear me?"**_

Sherlock: _**"John, I've been told that talking to people while they are unconscious helps gain a sense of familiarity however I am not seeing any results, you haven't woken up yet"**_

Anna: _**"Oh, John... Let me take care of that, it looks awfully deep"**_

Greg: " _ **Your sister put up a drunken fight while we escorted her out, sorry John, she had to stay the night to sober up in one of our cells, she's been ordered to stay put so she can give you an apology, first things first, you have to wake up for that"**_

Sherlock: _**"John, I'm not leaving until you open your eyes. You have no idea how hard it is to evade the nurses and Doctors wanted to push me away. I will handcuff myself to you if they touch me again. They interrupted my sleeping and thinking. They're horrible. Tell them to stop"**_

Graham: _**"JOHN!"**_

Moriarty: _**"You can talk, you know Johnny-Boy"**_

Sherlock: _**"This is getting ridiculous, John. I haven't seen you move or even seen your eyelids flutter in a good while now"**_

Mycroft: _**"Dr. Watson, my Brother had to be sub dated because of his stubbornness and unwilling nature to move from your side, sleeping for the first time in nearly a week should give you peace for a while"**_

Graham: _**"Disrespect me again and you'll get more than your arm on that stove, do you understand?!"**_

Greg: _**"Hey, John. I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to let you know Harry is under probation right now under my watch for now. Sherlock had to be given a separate bed as he was found with a make-shift bed next to yours saying 'I am refusing to leave' multiple times, the nurses got fed up of arguing with him. Security man-handled him out of the section and acting like the petulant child his is, comes back the second his was chucked out,"**_ Greg laughed _**"Seriously, it went on for about three hours before Sherlock finally got the message and stayed outside. He was shooed away properly by a janitor as he stood then sat down below your window, I was called in afterwards. Nine days without you and he's lost himself. Do us a favour mate, wake up"**_

* * *

At night when no voices would arise, John could feel the weight on his chest and a warm clench in his hand. Sherlock would check John's pulse and feel the thudding heartbeat of his boyfriend, "John please..." Finally having control of his eyelids John dared to open his eyes, giving a little squeeze the younger shot up "John!" "Hap'y New Year..." "John!" Sherlock wrapped himself around John, hugging him for all his pent up worth "Hey, Sherl'..." "John," "I know my name, are you OK?" "Only you would wake up from an induced coma and ask me 'Am I OK?' only you" Sherlock playfully scolded, "When did you last eat?" Sherlock said nothing, earning a sleepy glare "Sherlock" "What?" "Answer me," "Before the Christmas dinner" "It's been nearly two weeks since you've last eaten!" John was angry but he couldn't stay angry because he was recalling all the conversations that were given to him while he was asleep, it saddened him to think that Sherlock completely deteriorated in so little time it was almost unbelievable. "Sorry, I shouldn't shout at you" "It's fine. I knew you wouldn't like the idea of me not taking care of myself"

Searching the room John looked pleadingly at Sherlock "Where's Harry?" "Still locked up. She was immediately taken back in after slapping Lestrade and Donovan" "Jesus," John pushed himself to sit up and carefully unplay himself from the machines and IV lines John gingerly made it to his feet, Sherlock bolted to his full height "What are you doing?" "Going to the bathroom, changing and getting Harry into rehab" "John," Sherlock reached out to touch John by the smaller back away, almost scared "Don't-" "John?" "Just let me get dressed, I need to leave" John was anxious, he'd never felt this kind of fear sine he was a child, he guessed that injury reopened old and long repressed memories. "I'm leaving to go and get Harry, you or Mycroft aren't stopping me" Sherlock couldn't comprehend John's thinking but knew better than to argue, passing him his folded clothes Sherlock waited patiently for his return of a cream jumper, blue jeans and a slightly visible grey-ish shirt, pulling on his shoes John raced to leave once signing documents.

For a change, Sherlock was struggling to keep up with John, not that the Doctor was stopping, his fear and anxiety didn't seem to be fading away "John, John wait, please" "Don't!" John yanked his arm away from Sherlock's inviting hand "Don't touch me, Sherlock" John's eyes were still wet from waking up, he would refuse to cry - he was the hardened solider, the ex-army Doctor, never would he shed another tear after growing old enough. Marching to the police precinct John knocked before entering to Lestrade's office, not only was he pleased to see John he was nearly laughing at Sherlock who was running to catch up with his boyfriend "I need to see Harry" John wasn't wasting time "OK. Come with me" Lestrade could tell from John's bounciness to not linger on matters that weren't really important. Truth be told, the first night after Sherlock was brought back from hospital everyone who attended the party discussed what they knew and didn't know about John. It turns out they knew a lot less than they should of for having know John for nearly seven years.

Harry was still locked up so it was all outsiders speculation and retelling vaguely spoken memories. It wasn't as successful as all previously thought, Sherlock barely said a word, having to be strapped down to keep himself from leaving to go back to John. Mycroft made himself responsible for John's medical treatment and Sherlock's wellbeing but his little Brother never listened to him as well as he did Dr. Watson.

"Harry" John let out a breathe and pulled his Sister away from the cell, "Come on" "No, Johnny" "No arguments. Rehab" John led his Harry by her wrist, his tone hadn't changed from anxiety the Doctor was clearly on edge, "No!" Snapping her hand back John gave a look of Don't-You-Dare-Act-Like-This "Screw you, John. You aren't in charge of me" "You may be older but that doesn't mean you're more mature" After those words John realised how child-ish he sounded "Shut up, Johnny!" Harry stumbled away down the stairs "I am going home!" "No. Harry, you could have done something worse, you could have hurt yourself" "Do you forget you exist, John?" Sherlock muttered to himself and Lestrade, Geoff nodded with the Detective "Always the selfless and guilt-tripping prick, Watson!" Harry aimed to slap her Brother but John anticipated it and held both of her wrists firmly "Rehab, Harry" John called a taxi and the two Watsons piled in leaving the boyfriend and friend alone to figure out what was going on next.


End file.
